


The Story of Gerard Way’s Fucked Up Morals and How it Got Him Railed

by Depressedonetime



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Paddling, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, but not really because Gerard has fucked morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard sleeps with Frank. Gerard sleeps with Lindsey. No big deal, right?They disagree.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Bert McCracken (implied), Lindsey Ballato/Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Story of Gerard Way’s Fucked Up Morals and How it Got Him Railed

Gerard didn’t feel particularly guilty about having sex with more than one person.

He was a cockslut. Anyone who met him could tell. He loved it up the ass, the sting and the stetch, the way he felt so powerless. 

He wasn’t dating anyone, per se, but he only slept with two people on the regular. Every once in a while, he’d meet someone he wanted to fuck  _ badly  _ and have a one night stand. 

That’s where those rumors (cough, not rumors) about him and Bert McCracken came from. 

Gerard was currently on a hotel bed with his face stuffed into a pillow, getting plowed into by his bandmate Frank. His grip on the pillow was tight, and he was letting out desperate little moans and whimpers.

“That’s right, bitch, take it,” Frank growled. He yanked Gerard’s bright red hair back, exhaling softly when a cry fell from his pink lips. “Fuck, wanna hear you. Wanna hear you! Come on, cry for me, bitch!”

Gerard moaned, trying to press back against Frank’s thrusts. “Sir!”

“Yeah? Are you my little fucking whore?”

Frank’s angle shifted just slightly, and Gerard screamed out.  _ “A-ah! Frankie, right there! _ Right there, please, I’m such a good boy, fuck me, fuck me, I want it, I want it h-hard and fast, fuck-!”

Frank let his head drop back into the pillow. He held Gerard’s hips up and fucked into him as fast as he could, trying to ignore how Gerard’s screams and shrieks of pleasure were pushing him closer to the edge.  _ “Fuck _ , Gerard.”

Frank came, and it was all over for Gerard. He spilled over his knuckles, body collapsing in the sheets. 

Frank wiped him up and pulled him close to his body. “You doin’ alright, Gee?”

“Doing just fine.” Gerard smiled and pressed against Frank. He enjoyed some closeness once in a while.

Frank’s eyes dropped to his lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard’s softly, no hint of lust behind it.

Gerard pulled away. “Frank. I don’t kiss. I fuck.”

Frank’s shoulders slumped. “Is that all I am to you?”

“Of course not, Frankie, you’re my best friend.” Gerard took Frank’s hand. “You’re my  _ best  _ friend. But I can’t be tied down in a relationship! I have to be free.”

Frank rolled over. “Fine. I get it.”

“Hey, Frank, come back,” Gerard begged. 

Frank ignored him.

The next day, Gerard was being pinned to the wall while Lindsey fucked him, murmuring nonsense into her palm.

“You gotta be quiet, baby,” she whispered, bucking her hips into him.

Gerard whined. They were backstage at a venue, which was totally clear at the moment. The fans would start arriving around eight in the evening, but it was only three right now. They still had important stuff to do, like soundchecks and putting sluts in their place, Lindsey told Gerard. 

“Mistress,” Gerard whispered desperately as she grabbed the strap and wiggled it. “O-oh fuck, Linds! Yes-”

“Mm, yeah?” She kissed along his neck. “Does that feel good?”

Gerard chanted out a steady stream of “yes.”

“Cum for me,” Lindsey growled. She bit down hard on Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard moaned as he came, jerking himself desperately. Lindsey pulled out and pressed the dildo against herself, humping up against it until she came from the pressure on her clit.

Gerard was trying to collect himself when Lindsey turned him around and slammed him into the wall. She smashed their lips together, and Gerard let her, because it felt like another round was coming. 

“Back here in two hours,” she growled against his mouth. “I have soundcheck.”

“Yes, mistress,” Gerard breathed. 

She smiled and ran her fingers along his jaw. “What a good little slut.”

Gerard was sitting in a dressing room at a venue when the door opened. 

Frank and Lindsey walked in.

His heart started beating fast- he couldn’t help it. Both his doms in one place? Wearing angry looks- oh, they were actually mad. Oh no. 

“Lindsey tells me you’ve been whoring yourself out for her,” Frank said. He took a seat across from Gerard. 

Gerard swallowed. “Well...we’re not together, I thought-”

“You thought what?” Lindsey asked. “That it would be okay to use us like that?”

“I’m not using you! I care about both of you, it’s just-”

“No, Gerard, it’s not just.” Frank stood up. “You used us. For  _ sex _ . How cheap can you be? Who else are you sleeping with?”

“No one, honest!” Gerard blinked back tears.

Lindsey glared at him. “Don’t lie to us. I could practically smell him on you that one time.”

“It was only one time!” Gerard defended.

“Who was it?” Frank asked.

“Bert McCracken,” Gerard whispered, hanging his head. 

“Of fucking course it was him. He was always so cocky around you.” Lindsey shook her head. “You’re such a fucking slut.”

Gerard whimpered. It was the wrong situation, but he was turned on.

Frank handed something to Lindsey. “You know which hotel we’re staying at?”

She nodded. “Are we?”

“Hell yes we are.” Frank looked back at Gerard. “As soon as we get back to the hotel you’re getting fucking punished. Lindsey is going to punish you with me. We’ll go over a basic plan with you, and you will take everything you get. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,  _ what.” _

“Yes sir. And mistress.”

“Good boy,” Lindsey purred.

  
Gerard followed Frank off the bus obediently. He didn’t say anything when Mikey or Ray asked if he was okay- he hadn’t been given permission to speak.

They rode the elevator in mostly silence, ready to shower and crash. Mikey and Ray were, at least. 

Gerard would not be sleeping for a while.

Frank unlocked the door to their room when they got there. Lindsey was already there, sitting at the desk, tapping away at her phone. She had a small box with her, which Gerard recognized. It carried her straps and other materials she usually used to punish him. 

“You have twenty minutes to shower. Do not take any longer than you need to.”

“Yes sir.” Gerard bobbed his head and sped to the bathroom. He stripped once he had closed the door and turned the shower on, letting it warm up a little.

He sighed as he showered and worked the hotel shampoo through his hair. He wondered what Lindsey and Frank were planning. He used the same safeword with both of them, so he knew that if he said his safeword, they would both stop. But he wasn't worried about that.

Gerard checked his phone, which he had left on the counter. Five minutes left. He toweled off his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist- he hadn’t been sent in with any clothes. 

The door wouldn’t open when he tried it. He frowned and jiggled the handle. “Sir? M-mistress?”

“You have twenty minutes,” Lindsey’s voice said. “We suggest you use  _ all _ of it.”

Gerard swallowed. He understood her tone. “D-do I have permission to prep myself?”

There was a moment of silence, and then Frank’s voice said, “Yes.”

Gerard slid three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, trying to get them wet enough that it wouldn’t hurt. When he was ready, he laid his towel on the floor and knelt on it, then slid two fingers in. He moaned softly and pumped them in and out, stretching himself enough for the third to slip in.

The door opened just as he was pulling his fingers out. He looked up to see both his doms- his master and his mistress. 

“We’ve decided on your punishment,” Lindsey said calmly. “Come.”

“Leave the towel,” Frank demanded.

Gerard stood up and followed them into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed when Lindsey gestured for him to. 

“You will be getting spanked by your mistress while you suck me off,” Frank said. “And you will hump her leg, per her request.”

“You will not be cumming,” Lindsey added. “After that, you will take both of us at the same time, and only if you beg hard enough will you cum.”

“Both of you?” Gerard’s eyes widened.

“You can do it.” Frank looked over at Lindsey. “Ready?”

“Mhm. Gerard, recite your safewords and their meanings.”

“Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop. Safeword means stop and immediate aftercare.”

“Good boy,” Frank said. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

Lindsey looked through her box for something she hid behind her back before joining them on the bed. She pulled Gerard across her lap and pushed his face into Frank’s crotch. “That’s right. This is what you deserve, slut.”

Gerard whimpered when he felt her dragging the edge of a paddle down his back. 

“Twenty with the paddle?” Frank asked. Lindsey nodded, and he unzipped his jeans.

Gerard opened his mouth for Frank. He suckd at the head and jolted forward when Lindsey hit him the first time, accidentally forcing Frank down his throat. Salty tears ran down his cheeks as she kept up the assault on his ass, the heavy wood making his ass sting. Frank was thrusting his hips up into his mouth and making soft noises of pleasure, tugging on Gerard’s hair.

Lindsey put the paddle down and ran her hand over Gerard’s ass, squeezing softly. He whimpered.

“Now.” Frank pulled him off his cock and tucked himself back into his jeans to maintain some dignity. 

Gerard got on the floor when Lindsey gestured for him to. She stuck out her leg, bare under her skirt, and flexed her ankle. “Go on.”

He shuffled closer on his knees and moaned at the friction against his cock. He thrust against her leg again, leaving a slippery trail of precum.

“You have him trained so well,” Frank remarked, watching Gerard hump her leg desperately. “He never does this for me.”

“The difference between you and I is that I don’t take no for an answer.” Lindsey jerked her leg up, getting a cry out of Gerard. “Aw, is the little bitch going to cum, just from humping my leg? Are you that desperate? What a good dog.”

Gerard whimpered, looking up at his doms longingly. He felt a soft twist in his gut.

Lindsey pulled her leg away. “Up.”

Gerard stood, clasping his hands behind his back. His cheeks were flushed red, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

Lindsey stood up. “You prep him. I need to get myself ready.”

Frank patted the bed and had Gerard lean on his hands and knees. He slid three slicked up fingers into him and stretched him out, making Gerard whimper, then added a fourth. Gerard’s back arched at the intrusion. 

“Take it, bitch,” Frank growled.

Lindsey stalked back over with a harness on. She’d left her shirt on and just hiked up her skirt a bit. “Is he all ready?”

“I think so.” Frank pulled his fingers out, and Gerard whined at the loss. He moaned at the sharp slap to his ass.

“Back to me, front to you?” Lindsey asked. “You fuck him from the front a lot, right?”

“Mhm, that’s good. He  _ loves  _ taking it like that.” Frank squeezed Gerard’s thigh, making him whimper. “Loves watching me when I push inside him.”

“Sounds hot.” Lindsey pulled Gerard back so that he was kneeling and wrapped her hand around his throat. “Look at you. Pretty little  _ whore, _ ” she spat.

“Th-thank you, mistress,” he whispered. 

“I really love that he calls you mistress.” Frank raised his eyebrows. “Won’t call me master.”

“I think we can fix that.” Lindsey lubed herself up and pushed in in one thrust. Gerard almost keeled over, but she held his throat firmly and pushed his body against hers. “You want me to fuck you, you little cockslut?”

“Y-yes, mistress, please!” he begged.

“What do you call him?” She rested her chin on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Sir-”

She slapped him. “Wrong.”

“O-oh god,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Master, please-”

“That’s right, slut.” Lindsey pulled out and snapped her hips forward. 

Gerard’s back arched away from her. “Mis-mistress! Yes!”

A little smirk tugged at Lindsey’s scarlet lips.

Frank watched her fuck him for a bit, jerking himself when it got to be too much. Gerard was whining and moaning in pleasure, so he shuffled closer. Lindsey stopped thrusting, sensing what was going to happen.

“Color on double penetration?” Frank asked, dropping his dom persona.

“Green,” Gerard whined. “Master- Mistress- I-I want it so bad, please-”

“Don’t worry bitch. You’re getting it.” Frank slid two fingers in beside Lindsey. Gerard hissed and threw his head back onto her shoulder.

Frank pulled his fingers out and slickd himself up. He wrapped one of Gerard’s legs around his waist and slowly pushed in, making the man scream out.

“Color?” Lindsey asked quickly.

“Y-yellow,” Gerard sobbed. “Slow,  _ please.” _

“I’ll go slow,” Frank promised. He wrapped his hand around Gerard’s cock and pumped him a few times, trying to get him to focus on that rather than the feeling of being split in two. 

“Fuck- ow-” Gerard whimpered. Lindsey kissed his neck, shifting slightly to press against his prostate.

Frank bottomed out. “I’m all in, Gee. Color?”

“Y-yellow, I-” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut. “I need a minute-”

“It’s okay, love.” Lindsey sucked at his jaw. “Take your time. We don’t wanna hurt you.”

Once Gerard adjusted to there literally being two dicks (well, a dick and a dildo) up his ass, he let out a shaky breath. “Green. B-But not too hard, please.”

“We’ll start slow.” Lindsey grabbed his hair and thrust up, hitting his prostate. Gerard’s mouth fell open, letting out a breathy moan. 

“Oh, god, you’re so tight,” Frank growled. He thrust up into the man, moaning softly when Lindsey’s dildo rubbed against his dick- the one she’d chosen was ribbed with soft material, and it felt incredible rubbing against his dick.

Gerard whined. “Mister- Mister- Mastress- I-I-”

“Aw, is someone having a hard time with words?” Lindsey teased.

“Harder!” Gerard begged. 

Frank snapped his hips up, squeezing Gerard’s thigh. He moaned against his neck.

“That- fuck-” Lindsey squeezed her eyes shut. “Something feel good, Frankie?”

“Fuck, you did that on purpose.” Frank bit into Gerard’s neck, making the boy screech.

“Guilty- ah, shit-” Lindsey thrust desperately, losing her composure. Frank was right there with her.

“Please!” Gerard begged. “I wanna cum, please, please- I-I need to-”

“I don’t know, you-” Frank stifled a moan. “You think he deserves it?”

“A little more begging and he might.” Lindsey took one hand off Gerard to cup her breasts through her shirt. “Fuck-”

“G-god, I-” Gerard moaned. “Please! I wanna cum! I’ll do anything, I promise! Any-anything- I’ll-”

“Anything?” Frank’s mind went wild, thinking of the possibilities.

“Hm, you do give pretty good head,” Lindsey wondered aloud. She snapped her hips up. “What do you think, Frank?”

“I think I’m gonna have to figure out what I want from our little bitch. But I think he can cum.”

A shiver went through his body when he heard Frank refer to him as  _ their  _ bitch. He was  _ both  _ of theirs. He belonged to his mistress and his master. Unable to hold it back any longer, he came with a sob, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Frank pulled out and jerked himself until he came on Gerard’s stomach, mixing with his own cum. He held Gerard up when Lindsey let him go to pull out and rub her clit to get off. Her brow was furrowed in pleasure, and then she came. At least, Frank thought she did. Her face changed, and she looked more relaxed. It was hard to tell with girls. 

“Come on. He needs a bath.” Frank reached over to the nightstand to get some tissues and wipe up Gerard’s stomach. 

Lindsey stood up and took the harness off, fixing her skirt. She helped Gerard stand up while Frank got dressed again, then ran ahead to start the tub.

“We’re gonna get you a nice bath,” she was saying when Frank came back. “You can’t fall asleep yet. But once you’re done, Frank and I are gonna take care of you some more, and then you can go to sleep.”

Frank helped Lindsey get him to the bath. Gerard relaxed in the tub. He watched them as they cleaned him up, letting his eyes slip closed when Frank massaged his scalp with shampoo.

“Are you sore?” he asked softly, rubbing all the way down to the base of his skull. Gerard nodded.

“Don’t worry,” Lindsey said, cleaning off his chest. “We’ll take good care of- Frank, did you draw blood?”

“Hm?” Frank looked over at Gerard’s neck, where Lindsey was gesturing. “Oh, I guess I did. That’s never been a hard limit for him.”

“Okay, it has been with me.” Lindsey made sure to avoid that area.

“That’s because you have vampire teeth,” Gerard mumbled. 

Frank and Lindsey both laughed.

They got him out of the tub and into bed, cocooning him with blankets.

“You stayin’ here, Lindsey?” Frank asked as they tucked Gerard in. 

“No, we’ve got an early bus call tomorrow. I’m rooming with Kitty tonight anyways, and she said she’d do my nails for me.”

Frank smiled. “Priorites. Alright, next time we meet up, we’ll have a talk about this.”

They shook hands, and Lindsey left the room.

Frank climbed into bed with Gerard and went to sleep.


End file.
